You Are My Cure
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: A cute little Aleheather story. Heather always catches a cold every winter (living in Canada doesn't help with that situation much). But things are a little different since Alejandro is her boyfriend.


**Author's Note: **I got this idea from some old fan art I made a while back. I think it's just the cutest thing ever!

It happened every year, as Heather found herself in yet _another_ cold for the winter. Only this time it was different, in the shape of her overly passionate, hispanic boyfriend, Alejandro Burromuerto. Who was practically serving her night and day since she first started sneezing.

Normally, with this kind of treatment, she would enjoy it but this is _Alejandro. _He wasn't doing this because he was "desperately" in love, blindly doing anything for her. But merely just to annoy her with the exception that he did _care_ about Heather enough to serve her. Heather, surprisingly, didn't _like_ having him work so hard, especially for her, despite what she had said on Total Drama World Tour.

It was with that and the fact that he found just enough time to not only take care of Heather and her cold, but to annoy and make her happy all at the same time, which is a horrible mix of emotions, really.

Heather was relaxing in the living room, on the couch, and wearing a giant sweater. While Alejandro was in the kitchen, cooking up chicken soup for her. Heather pretended to read a book that Gwen had loaned her last week in order to ignore Alejandro just for a few minutes. But those few minutes had passed all too quickly when Alejandro suddenly sat down next to Heather on the couch, with a tray of food.

Heather just gripped the book tighter, practically shoving it in her face, pretending that Alejandro _wasn't _staring at her and getting even closer. At this point, Heather had just shut her eyes trying to block Alejandro out, as he leaned in and noticed that her eyes were shut.

"Are you _not _supposed to have your eyes _open_ in order to read, Heather?" Alejandro asked enjoying Heather's awkwardness.

Heather begrudgingly, opened her eyes again and looked at Alejandro, a red blush forming on her face. Alejandro had, unfortunately, noticed this and said with a observant voice "Is that _blush,_ I see upon your face?" grinning and acting as if this never happens "My my, is Heather not too confident right now?"

Heather huffed out and said "No! I have a cold, _remember?_" extending a finger and pointing to her face, "It's just obviously the cold making me turn red."

"Well then," Alejandro said leaning even closer, "I suppose I might have to cure you even faster now." Grinning and watching Heather widen her eyes, blushing far more ferociously than before.

Heather then took a deep breath and said "That is _it! _I'm going to bed!" standing up quickly, and almost running into the bedroom.

Alejandro just smirked as he slowly followed Heather into their bedroom, about to get under the covers when Heather saw, and exclaimed "You can't sleep here!"

Slightly offended and hurt, Alejandro asked "And why is that?"

Heather rolled her eyes, for the answer seemed so _obvious_ to her, "I don't need you catching my cold, so for now, we can't really be near each other"

Alejandro shook his head, "I'm sorry Heather, but I cannot agree with that idea," watching Heather narrow her eyes as he continued with "besides I prefer to stay in this room-"

But Heather interrupted, by shouting "Fine! I'll just sleep in the guest room!", furiously stomping down the hall. Alejandro just sighed and walked after her.

When Heather was about to turn the door knob, Alejandro grabbed her arm and pulled her closely to him with an iron grip. Heather struggled for a few minutes on instinct before giving up. Staring into Heather's grey eyes, Alejandro calmly said "Heather, you didn't let me finish" as Heather stared back at him.

"I know **exactly** what you were going to say okay? Yes, you paid for this apartment and everything in it and don't want me to make you go sleep somewhere else" Heather explained, "I get it"

"No, you don't seem to understand," Alejandro said, "Before you interrupted me, I was going to say that I prefer to stay in this room with _you _in it"

Heather was confused to exactly what Alejandro was trying to say so he continued to explain, "I'm afraid due to that, _robot suit_, I find it very difficult to sleep if I'm, _spread out_," watching as Heather slightly cringed to "robot suit".

"So?" Heather went, "What does that have to do with me?" raising an eyebrow.

"Well unless I want to sleep in a sleeping bag for the rest of my life, having you there with me is the only way I can get proper sleep" Alejandro said, feeling like he had finally gotten through to Heather.

He then let go of her, knowing she wouldn't try to run again, and she didn't. Heather stood there, thinking, of what exactly Alejandro had just told her.

"So, if I don't sleep with you in bed and _cuddle_ or whatever, you can't sleep?" Heather said raising an eyebrow again.

"S_í" _Alejandro said, "You are my one and only cure" rather sheepishly, she was his only strength and weakness, and he had just_ admitted_ that to her.

Heather rolled her eyes to that, "Okay I wouldn't say _cure_ but... that is kinda sweet, I guess" smiling more and more as the idea built up in her mind.

"But, if I do sleep with you, I want you to quit serving me all the time, or at the very least, don't do it as much" Heather commanded, "You have really been pissing me off for the last couple of days"

Chuckling, Alejandro said "Well at least my plan worked, but yes, I will attempt to bring my act down by a small degree"

"**Thank **you" Heather said relieved "But if you **do **get a cold..."

Alejandro stopped her right there and said "I have quite the immune system _mi amor_, I believe I'll be just fine" And with that, Alejandro then quickly picked Heather up into his arms, happy that she didn't protest this time, and walked the both of them into their bedroom.

Eventually, Alejandro _did_ end up getting Heather's cold a day after Heather was feeling better but with his quick immune system, he got better very quickly. Much to Heather's annoyance of course

**Author's Note: **Yeah! Another cute and funny Aleheather story! I hope you guys enjoy this. P.S. I _swear_ I am actually working on Wedding Bells' Won't Ring. Okay?!


End file.
